The outcast who saved the galaxy
by He-Is-Jealous-Of-Me
Summary: A nightsister by the name of Sella Morpspark Re-Joins the Republic, and faces many challenges. Will she be able to save the galaxy and the Republic?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.  
Walking alone through the dark allies and streets, bow in hand and arrow ready to shoot. The Jedi were here, along with the Sith, looking for me. Why are they looking for me? Because I'm wanted in three galaxies and eighteen planets. For? Defending myself when people attacked me. They call it random attack, I call it self defense and being accused for something they don't understand. I used to be a night sister, until they kicked me out for defending five young children who were accused for something they didn't do. So now I walk in their shoes. Every time I walked around a corner I feel my insanity slowly wearing away. My clothes were ripped and scorched, my rich brown hair was down and the tips had some blood on them, and my face was smeared with dirt, oil, mud, and a variety of cuts that were forming scars. I felt alone and betrayed, and I wanted to go back, but I knew I couldn't. The Jedi wanted me back, because I was trained to be Jedi. And the Sith want me because they want me to accept their wicked and cruel ways. Thoughts clouded my mind and I wasn't paying the most attention. I walked around another corner and didn't notice Captain Rex and his troops. "There she is sir!" A clone shouted. I snapped back to reality and noticed the trap I walked into. "Oh crud." I whispered under my breath. "Put you weapon down, we don't want to hurt you!" Rex yelled. Half of a second after he said that five of his men started shooting at me. I jumped out of the way as best as I could, but it wasn't good enough. A blast hit me in the thigh, then the shoulder, then the stomach. "Tell that to your trigger happy friends." I snapped, dropping my bow, wrapping my arm around my stomach and pulled out my long and very sharp curved dagger. "Put your weapon down. We don't want to hurt you." The clone repeated. "Make me." I sneered, and threw my dagger at the smallest clone. It hit him square in the head and he crumbled to the ground. I spun around and tried to bolt, but behind me was Anakin and Obi Wan. "You've got to be kidding me." I groaned. I dropped to my knees and put my hands behind my head. "Go ahead. Kill me. I killed one of your men so you might as well get it over with now while you can." I said, looking at the ground and waiting for the swish of a saber that would end the hell I was in. "We need you Sella." Obi Wan said, kneeling down and looked me in the eye. "You don't need me. You need someone who hasn't killed the innocent." I said, dropping my hands. "No. We need you. Desperately." Anakin said, kneeling next to Obi Wan. "Well that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me Annie." I snickered. I turned to look at Captain Rex. "You can relax the gun hot-shot." I snapped. He didn't relax just stared back at me. "Look, I'll make you a deal," I said, turning to face Obi Wan and Anakin. "If you don't treat me like a little child and let me fight my way, I'll join you." I waited for their response. They took a few minutes, then finally spoke. "If it doesn't involve killing people unless told otherwise, okay." Anakin said. "Good." I said, standing up. I walked over to the clone I hit with my dagger and knelt down next to him. "Back off street rat." Echo snapped. "Easy men, she's clean." Rex said lowering his blaster. I pulled the dagger out of his head and put my hand over his eyes. I quietly chanted a part of a healing song. I pulled my hand away and sat back on my heels. A minute passed and the clone sat up and rubbed his head. "Your welcome." I said, standing up and walking towards Obi Wan. "Let's go." I said, passing them. "Are you gonna be ok?" Anakin said, not really caring. "I'll be fine, now show me where your ship is." "Looks like she hasn't changed." Anakin said, sounding annoyed. "Well you can't exactly expect happy when you know she has gone through a lot." Obi Wan said in his normal calm and laid back tone.  
Once we reached the ship and were on board, I decided to only heal myself a little because I like to have scars to show that I'm tough and fearless. I winced as I felt the force heal the wound only enough for it to still become a scar. I was just sitting criss-cross-apple sauce in a hard chair right next to the window. I gazed out lost in thought about how life would change with joining the Jedi again when Captain Rex and three of his men sat across from me. "Eh hem." Rex coughed, catching my attention. "It's nice to see you back again Sella." He said, his helmet hiding the expression on his face. If he wasn't wearing his helmet you could totally tell how much he was relived to see me again. "And who are you anyways?" Asked Echo, the clone on the right of Rex. "My name is Sella Morpspark. I was trained to be a Jedi since I was three and I ran away when I was ten. That was twelve ago. I am, I mean was a part of the night sister clan." I replied, looking him straight in the eye. I could sense the shiver go down his spine as my eyes sliced through him like knives. "So how do you know Captain Rex? The Jedi training and clone training are two whole different things." Another clone named Heavy asked, really interested in the conversation. "Well, there was one day out of the whole month where the padawans and new clones would meet and train together. I was six years old when I met Rex." I said, glancing over at the Captain. "Wait, that means that Rex is like fifth teen years older then you." Another clone said. "Nope. Rex is a human, but when he went to training he wanted to become a clone, so he did." I replied, smirking. "Woah." Echo and Heavy said in unison. "Yep. And on that one day, I was teamed up with Rex. He was gentle at first because he didn't want to hurt the cute girl he was teamed up with as he said when the class finished. I beat his ass of course, then he really started to fight back. Even though he won quite a lot, I still won more." I said, laughing a bit. I could tell Rex was blushing under his helmet. A thought hit me like a wave crashes into a bolder. I stood up and walked over to Rex. I bent down so that my face was two inches away from his face. "You know what I've noticed, you don't only use your helmet for protection," I said, laying my hands on the side of the helmet and slowly lifting off his head. "You use it to hide your emotions." I said pulling it off to reveal Rex's somewhat red face, not red enough to notice even if you we're siting right next to him. "I don't see any emotion or blush." The rookie clone said. I leaned in and kissed his cheek and pulled away. "How about now." I joked. And as I planned, Rex started to blush a little. We all started laughing, but Rex just put his helmet back on. "Oh come on hot-shot, it's just the truth." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
I was sleeping when the ship came to a shrieking stop. I jerked forward and almost fell out of my seat. "Looks like Anakin hasn't fixed his landing problem yet." I mumbled as I stood up and walked towards the front to join the others. "Morning." Rex said, tossing me an apple. "Thanks." I replied wearily. I took a bite out of the crisp apple and leaned against the wall. We all waited silently until Anakin finally opened the door. I walked off and within three seconds I had a circle of clones around me, with Rex at my side. "What's with the circle." I whispered. "Some people don't trust you and want to hurt you." He whispered back. "Well that's lovely." I mumbled, tightening the grip on my beaten up messenger bag. There were protesters all around shouting "Send her away!" "An assassin doesn't belong here!" "Get out of here street rat!" They angered me, but I didn't glare or say anything to them. It hurt, badly, but I didn't show any emotion. Sadly we were still five miles away from the Jedi temple, so the shouts would be long. The protesters followed us, becoming more raged that soon they were throwing rocks. I sensed a knife being thrown at a clone on my left, so I used the force to stop it, and threw it to the ground. Then out of the blue a giant, sharp rock was thrown over the heads of the clones and hit my head faster then I could ever imagine. I fell to the ground, unconscious. "Sella!" Rex yelled. The clones stayed in the circle, set their guns to stun and stunned the people who tried to attack. Rex kneeled down and shook my body. "Is she okay?" Obi Wan asked. "No. She's bleeding badly and needs help." Rex replied, covering my forehead to stop the blood. "Anakin, run and grab Yoda, Mace Windo, Shaak Ti and Ahsoka. More people are coming, so hurry." Obi Wan shouted, and Anakin took off. "Rex, stay here with Sella." Obi Wan ordered, stood up, and helped to back people away. Rex sat me up and had his arm around my shoulder so I wouldn't fall back down. "Come on Sella, wake up." Rex urged, gently shaking me. "Rex, we can't hold them off, you need to carry her to the Jedi temple, and run fast." Obi Wan yelled. He nodded, slipped his left arm under my knees and his right arm in the middle of my back. He stood up, carrying me like a child, and bolted. My head rested on his chest, and he held me close. All the bouncing woke me up, but my vision was blurred for quite a while. "...Rex?" I said weakly. "Hold in there Sella, we're almost there." He replied, and tried to run faster. I couldn't hold on. My head was spinning, my heart was pounding, I had a horrible headache and I could barely keep my eyes open. "Rex, I can't stay awake for much..." I trailed off and blacked out again. Rex was half a mile away when Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, Mace Windo, and Yoda came running out and ran to Rex. Rex gently handed me to Mace Windo. "Take her to the infirmary quickly. I need to help my men." Rex said quickly and ran off. "Shaak Ti and Ahsoka, take her to the infirmary." Mace said, handing me to Shaak Ti. She turned around and ran back to the Jedi temple with Ahsoka trailing behind. They ran inside and sprinted up two flights of stairs to the infirmary. Shaak Ti gently laid me down on a bed and got to work. She pulled a piece of rock you of my head and healed me, but I was still weak. "Will she wake up?" Ahsoka asked her worried eyes scanning my limp body. "I don't know. Only time can tell." Shaak Ti replied, gently moving the hair out of my face with her cold hand. "Stay here with her, Ahsoka." Shaak said, and walked out. Ahsoka grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. She sat down and held onto the railing on the side till her knuckles turned white. "I know you can hear me Sella. Just hold in there. We need you. The Jedi is falling, we can't let the Sith win. Please Sella, wake up. Come on Sella. Listen to me, listen to me and freaking wake up!" She yelled, shaking the bed a little. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I heard someone crying but I didn't know who. When my vision finally cleared I looked over to my right and saw Ahsoka Tano crying. She had her head in her hands and the tears dripped from between her fingers. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm not dead. It takes more then a rock to take me down." I said gently. Ahsoka sat up and stared at me. "Your alive!" She yelled, and threw her arms around me. "Hell yea I'm alive. Ya think I'd leave knowing the kid I've protected since she was three is still alive and well?" I said, smirking. "I thought you were gone." She sobbed. "Kid, I'm okay. Just a little sore." I said, placing my hand on her back and trying to comfort her. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "You sound really weak and sick." She said in a concerned voice as she felt my forehead. "Sella, your burning up!" She cried. "Kid I'll be fine." I reassured her. "Just give me," I coughed for a few seconds before I could continue. "Just give me a few days and I'll be good as new." I said, my voice raspy and weak. "You need help." She said, reaching for her comm. "Soka I'll be fine." I said, not wanting any more commotion to make my head hurt more. She ignored me and turned it on. "Obi Wan come in...Obi Wan, do you read me?" "Loud and clear what's going on." "Sella is awake but she is coming down with a fever.""We're on our way back. We will meet you there. Get a doctor for her." And with that she signed off. Ahsoka stood up, picked up the phone on the wall and dialed the "doctor" button. "Hello, doc, I need your help. My friend recently got hit in the head and is awake but coming down with a fever... Yes, we are in the normal infirmary, not the emergency infirmary...thank you doc." She hung up and went back to her spot and sat down. "Kid I'll be fine. You didn't need to call the doc." I said crabbily. "I can't let my protecter suffer." She said right when Rex, Obi Wan and Anakin walked in. "Good to see your awake commander." Rex said. "Eh, could be better." I said, my head pounding. "Could me and Sella have a moment of peace," Rex asked, glancing back at Obi Wan. He nodded and they all walked out. Rex sat down where Ahsoka was sitting and pulled his helmet off and set it on the table. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pounding pain in my head. "Sella, while we have this moment, I just want to say I missed you." Rex said, looking at my face. A bead of sweat rolled down my face and I opened my eyes to find myself caught in Rex's gaze. "I missed you too, captain. But you know I couldn't stay." I replied wearily. "I know, but I had finally fallen under your spell the day you left and I couldn't keep you out of my mind." He confessed. "Rex, you know it's not possible." I said, breaking from his gaze and looked out the window. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him, surprised. "I don't give a damn if its against the order. You can't stop emotions that have already started." He said, his voice firm. "And besides, the Jedi are going to get rid of that rules in a week. Can you keep a secret till then?" He asked, his deep brown eyes twinkling with hope. I put my hand on the side of his face and smiled. "I don't think it will work out," I softly replied. His smile soap pearled, but he still. leaned in to kiss me when the doctor came in. I shoved him away so the doctor wouldn't notice what he almost did. I intended for him to fall in the chair, but that didn't exactly work. He missed the chair by three inches and fell on the floor. He cursed under his breath, got up, and sat in the chair. "Is everything alright?" The doctor asked. "Yes. Just my head is spinning and I feel a little sick." I replied. "Well, let me run some tests and we will see what the problem is." The doctor replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.  
After three hours of tests and scans, the doc stepped out to add up all the calculations. I was alone in the emergency infirmary because he wanted me to be in a room that if anything went wrong other doctors and nurses could help. I just sat there, half lying down, half sitting up with a blanket pulled up to my waist. I closed my eyes and just started thinking. After awhile, I fell asleep and was out for ay least two hours when Captain Rex walked in. He pulled up a chair and sat down right next to the bed. He gently laid his hand on my forehead. He felt the hotness rising from my skin and knew that it would take a little longer to recover. He moved his gloved hand down to the side of my face. I felt the warmness of his hand in my dream, so I decided it was time to come back to reality. My eyes fluttered open, and once again found myself stuck in the captain's gaze. I smiled up at him and smiled back. I slowly sat up, which caused the pounding in my head to go from faint to the sound of a drum. I became dizzy and unstable and I grabbed the railing to steady myself. "Take it easy Sell, don't want you getting even more hurt." He said, moving his hand from the right side of my face down to my hand. "You don't need to worry Rex, I'll be fine. I have something that will make the recovery go faster I just have to know what I'm dealing with first." I replied, coughing a bit. The doctor walked in and I broke the eye lock I had with Rex and pulled my hand away. Rex noticed as well and leaned back in his chair. "So what's the condition?" I asked wearily. "Not horrible, just quite bad." He said, looking up from his clipboard. "Well I have something from the nightsisters. We'd take it when we were sick or heavily injured and it would speed up the process. May I use it?" I asked. "Yes, if you think it will do you well." He replied. "Rex, can you grab me that black bag in the corner there? Thanks." I said as he got up, grabbed it, and handed it to me. I unzipped it and rummaged through. "Well, I must get going. I hope you feel better Sella." The doc said and walked out. I continued to rummage through my bag for the small bottle. I pulled out a picture of me and my old boyfriend Tyler Jeter and under it was the bottle. I put the bag in the floor and opened the bottle. Rex looked at the picture. The picture was taken by my sister Mellony. Me and Tyler were smiling. I put three drops of the liquid on my tongue and swallowed. I felt it immediately working its magic and I started to grow more strength and feel better. "Who's this?" Rex asked, pointing to the picture. I put the bottle on the table on my right and picked up the picture. "That's my old boyfriend Tyler Jeter." I replied. "What do you mean "old boyfriend"? Did he dump you or something?" He asked. I could hear the anger and concern in his voice. "He died. At least I believe he did. He sacrificed himself to the Sith just to save me." I mumbled, loud enough so Rex could hear. "He's a true hero isn't he." Rex said, still looking at the picture. "He was the only one who could make me smile and laugh. . . He was all I cared about. . ." I replied, biting my lip trying to keep the tears from flowing. "I'm sorry to hear that...but you've got Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, Obi Wan, and me." Rex said, lowering the picture so that it was laying in my lap and he turned my face so our eyes met. "I used to think I was just another soldier who was the same as all the others. No family, only the men who are forced to be my brothers, and most of all, no love. We all were trained to have stone cold hearts, to be cruel and show no mercy. That's not who I wanted to be, but that's the way I was trained. All clones don't want to be stone cold. We all want someone in our lives. And now I am one hell of a lucky clone." Rex said, proving his point till the very end. "Your just a clone to me. . .your a soldier who only wants someone special in their life like everyone else." I replied, still trying to hold the tears back. Rex saw I was trying my best not to burst into tears. "You really miss him, don't you." He asked. Just that sentence sent me over the edge. "Of course I do...he proposed to me on that day, and I thought it would be all good, but then of course the Sith had to find me and he sacrificed himself for the girl nobody trusted.." I blurted. The tears finally fell down my face. Slow at first, but then the more I thought about him, the more it hurt, so more tears came. I just buried my face in my hands and cried. I wasn't sobbing, I wasn't balling, just crying. Rex pulled me out of the bed and onto his lap. He hugged me tight trying to comfort me. I just cried own his shoulder. "Sella, calm down. You've got me now. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." He whispered in my ear. I pushed away from him and wiped my eyes. "Sella, I understand that you miss him, but he's gone. You just have to get over him." He said, looking me in the eye. I just sniffed, wiped my eyes again, and got back on the bed. I turned over on my side away from him and closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. "Sella, please listen to me." Rex whispered, laying his hand on my shoulder. "Go away." I moaned, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. "Sella, come on, just-" he started. "I said go away!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, I'll leave." He replied, getting up and walking towards the door. He turned and looked at me one last time, then walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.  
I woke up in a room with turquoise walls and black carpet that covered the whole floor. There were windows everywhere. Ranging from small and short to long and tall. I was in a bed with silk sheets. I sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. "Good morning sleepy-head." A familiar voice cheerfully said. I looked over and saw Ahsoka beaming at me. "Hey." I replied, my voice still a little small from being sick and from just rising from a deep sleep. "How you feeling?" She asked laying her hand on my forehead. "It looks like your fever is gone. I guess that potion thing and a few days of sleep really worked." Ahsoka cheered. "Wait, how long was I out?" I asked, startled. "Eight days." She replied walking over to the fridge and grabbed lunch meat, lettuce, cheese, and some mayo. "You hungry?" She asked, setting the food on the counter and grabbing bread. "Starving." I replied, folding the sheets back. I noticed that I was no longer in my nightsisters outfit, but in a pair of fleece pajama pants and a tank top. "So when was I moved here?" I asked. "Five days ago. The doctor said that the fever was pretty much gone when he checked so he sent you here. Oh, and by the way, you'll be sharing this apartment with me." She replied, handing me a sandwich and a . "Thanks." I said and took a bite of the perfectly made sandwich. There was a knock on the door and Ahsoka squealed and ran to the door. She quickly opened it and threw herself into someone's arms. "Lux! I can't believe you really made it!" She cried, hugging him tight. "You know I would come to visit you sometime." He said, kissing her cheek and letting go. "Who's this?" He asked, following Ahsoka in. "This is my friend Sella. She just came here nine days ago. She protected me when I was little before she ran away." She replied, sitting in the edge of my bed facing me and smiled. Lux sat next to her and smiled and offered his hand. I just eyed him suspiciously as I slowly set my plate and pop on the side table. "I sense sepratist presence." I growled. "Uh yeah...about that..." Ahsoka timidly said. "Look jackass, you lay a threatening hand on her and you will find yourself wrestling with the devil." I snapped, anger igniting in my eyes. "Sella, calm down, he doesn't work for them." She quickly said, putting her arm in front of Lux and the other on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and stood up. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and changed into a leather bodysuit that looks like it belongs to cat woman along with boots that go up to my knees and have a three inch heel. I attached my comm-link to my pair of gloves that are made out of the fishnet material. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and braided it, then circled it around my head into a braid-crown. I put my knives in the secret pockets inside my boots, and walked out with my bag. I put it on my bed and headed towards the door. "Sella, where are you going?" Ahsoka asked, following me out with Lux trailing behind. "I'm going to meet Obi Wan and see what my post is. Something tells me I might be training some clones." I replied, taking a right. Ahsoka stopped and turned around. "As much as I appreciate you being here, I think you need to leave. If Skyguy finds you here, your screwed." Ahsoka said to Lux as she turned around. "Okay. We'll keep in touch, I promise." Lux replied, giving Ahsoka a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the door, pulling his hood up over his face. She walked around the corner and headed toward her masters room.

Three hours later, I finally got my post. Ad as I predicted, I was training the clones. Not only the rookies, but the commanders and captains as well. I walked into the gym to find all the clones and captains waiting for me. I walked across the room to the combat side with blue mats covering the floor. "Hello everyone my name is Sella Morpspark and I am your combat instructor." I said putting my hands on my hips and scanned the crowd. "How come we have a female instructor instead of a guy?" A clone called out. "I am your instructor because I have many years of combat training and I am the best instructor you will ever have. Any questions or can we get started." I said. They shook their heads. "Okay, so for this one you will need a partner." I said. The clones scattered to find a partner because nobody wanted to be paired with the person that nobody likes or with the instructor. "Ok, now I need a volunteer." I announced. The crowd split and in the middle was Captain Rex, his helmet on his head. "Come on guys, somebody else." I waited for someone to volunteer, but nobody did so I pulled Rex up with me. "Now, we will start out with a very simple move, called the scorpion. We use this one for the creatures who have a helmet or face protector. Let me demonstrate." I said. I went into a stance with my right leg in front and my left in back, my hands in fists and I rocked back and forth slightly. I jumped and swung my left leg in the air from behind me and nailed Rex on the side of the face. Then I swung my right leg (still in midair) shifted slightly, then hit the other side of his face, causing his helmet to fall off his head. I landed back in starting position and waited for his strike. He shook his head as if to shake away the pain and threw a punch in my direction. I took a step to the right and turned so I was facing the wall and his fist just barely missed my face. I grabbed his arm, then flipped him over. I turned to face the clones. "Now you try." I said. They just stood there and stared at me. "Ok, apparently that was too hard. Why don't we just move on to a very simple combination. Watch." I said. I helped Rex up, sent him back, then pulled Commander Cody up. "So this is what it'll look like." I said. I punched him with my right fist, then kicked him with my left foot. He tried to punch me, I caught his hand and flipped him over. He groaned and got up off the floor. "So, I'll walk you through it. You punch with your right," I said as I demonstrated that move. "Then switch your weight to your right leg then kick with your left." I said, kicking Cody in the gut. "Then, when they throw a punch in your direction, you catch their arm, turn so your facing the other direction, and pull them up and over your shoulder." I said. The clones tried the combination and I walked around to help. "No, like this," I said, guiding the clones fist into his opponent's stomach. "You have to put more power in the flip. When you only use half your body to lift em' up and over, it's just like gently throwing them. You want to do this combination fast and powerful to actually flip them onto the ground and hurt them. " I said, demonstrating the technique. "Yes sir," they replied, and tried again. I walked around again and they seemed to have it down, so I decided to think of another one to do. I was heading back towards the front when Rex pulled me aside. "Something we usually do is show them the technique in a situation, like a fight or rough up." He said. "So your asking me to beat the hell out of you." I said with a laugh. "Pretty much, but I can handle you." He said, smirking. "Oh, trust me. I've gotten stronger." I said, and walked past him tauntingly. I walked up to the front and whistled really loud. All the clones stopped and stood at attention. "Ok, listen up. I have been informed about how you have recently been trained, so I guess I will act out a fight with the techniques that you will learn." I said, and walked over to a platform that sort if looked like where wrestlers would fight, and climbed over the ropes. "So, anybody want to try?" I asked, and almost every hand went up. "Commander Bly, why don't you come up and help me." I said. He wasn't volunteering, but I thought it would be fun to mess with him. He slowly walked forward and climbed in. "I see you remember me." He whispered, and went into position. "Who could forget a face like yours." I said in the sweetest voice I could. This caught him off guard, which was perfect. I quickly did the scorpion, then pinned him down. "Whatcha gonna do, soldier?" I taunted. He jerked his head forward and hit my forehead and switched so he was on top of me and pinning me down. I growled, kneed him in the stomach and threw him off. He stood up, and punched my gut, but I caught his hand and flipped him over. We kept on fighting and didn't notice Anakin walk in with Ahsoka. Ahsoka watched in awe, and cheered me on. So far I was winning, but he was still doing good. I was getting tired of all the complicated moves, so I just kicked him in the face and broke his nose. The medic came in, and fixed him up. "So, anybody else?" I asked. I was facing the crowd when I sensed the presence of a lightsaber behind me. I quickly grabbed one of my pistols from my belt, spun around and pointed it at the person. But instead of a clone behind me, it was Ahsoka, holding her lightsaber, back hand style. "You really wanna do this kid?" I asked, lowering my pistol. "Yep." She replied cheerfully. I looked over at Anakin and gave him the "Should I?" look. He nodded. "Alright kid." I said, looking back at her. "Let me see your sabers." She said firmly. I grinned and pulled out my two sabers. One was long, the blade was misty, and the color was a dark blue. The other one was the same length, but the blade provided sparks and it was jet black. Ahsoka stared in awe, and I could tell she was nervous. "Make your move." I said. She charged at me and threw her lightsaber. I force pushed it back and knocked her down to the floor. She stood up and our light sabers clashed against each other. She was trying her hardest, but I wasn't even putting effort onto it. Then she slashed her lightsaber and it hit my arm and left a steaming cut. I looked down at my arm and it was bleeding. I looked back up at her face and I could tell she didn't mean to do it, but anger ignited in my eyes, and she could see it. She backed away a little and took a deep breath. "Sella, calm down. I didn't mean to-" she started, but I charged and be started to fight again. I knocked her down so hard she got knocked out. And Anakin and Rex knew I wasn't done, so they both jumped in and Rex held me back and Anakin pulled her out. I struggled to get free, but his grip was strong, so I elbowed him in the gut, and threw him over the ropes. I sat down, faced the ropes, and wiped the blood away from my arm. Anakin climbed in and glared at me. "You were way too rough on her Sella." He growled. "Hey, she wanted to and you let me, so your the one to blame." I said as I rose to my feet and looked him in the eye. He growled, and took out his lightsaber. I took out mine and we started fighting. Our sabers clashed together and we returned many hits, but it was when I made a cut on his back that he got angry beyond what he should have been. He pounded his saber against mine, and he knocked me over. I stood up and was about to strike when he force pushed me into the wall. I hit it hard and crumbled to the ground. I felt pain everywhere in my body, and I could tell I had once again popped my shoulder out. I heard a familiar voice yelling at Anakin and I saw someone wrestling with him. Rex came to my side and looked at me. "Who the hell is fighting Anakin.." I asked, the pain in my voice. "A clone by the name of Tyler Jeter."


End file.
